


Matt x Jess Collection

by mimimadrox



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimadrox/pseuds/mimimadrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Matt x Jess one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insecurities Be Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person B of your OTP looking in the mirror in their underwear. They keep pinching certain parts and turning around while person A is watching. Person A starts to go over to console them, when Person B suddenly says, "God damn, I'm cute." (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

Matt watched his girlfriend from the doorway of their bedroom as she stood in front of a full length body mirror, turning this way and that, pinching her skin between two fingers and inspecting it.

She was clad in just her bra and panties, her blonde hair tumbling down her back in waves after being in braids all day. To Matt, she was the most beautiful woman in the world, but she was currently studying her body as if she was unsatisfied with what she saw.

The sight made Matt a little sad; he knew of Jess's insecurities and had been doing his best to help her overcome them. He made sure to tell her, every day, that she was beautiful. Every time they made love, he'd pepper her whole body with kisses, often causing her to giggle and squirm beneath his lips because of how ticklish she was. And every morning, he'd set his alarm to wake up just a little earlier than her so he could admire her natural beauty in the morning sunlight.

As Jessica pinched the skin near her hip, Matt started to walk towards her, to console her, but was caught off-guard when Jessica suddenly grinned at her reflection and said, "God damn, I'm cute."

Matt stopped in his tracks, surprised. Then he laughed, walked over to her, and gathered her in his arms, placing a light kiss on her forehead. "Yes you are."

Jessica laughed too--a beautiful sound to Matt's ears--and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a soft, sweet kiss.

Then Matt scooped her up and carried her to the bed, gently laying her down on the mattress. Starting from her toes and working his way up, he covered her body in loving kisses, making her giggle whenever he reached one of her tickle spots.


	2. Run or Hide?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A having a nightmare about something terrible happening to Person B, but then waking up to find Person B sleeping peacefully beside them. They then snuggle up closer. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

He wasn’t sure how they’d ended up where they were. Hell, he wasn’t even sure where that was. It looked like they were in a cave of some sort…or mines or something.

He was holding a lantern in his hand, the flame illuminating the path in front of them. Jess was kind of lagging behind him, arms dangling at her side. Her clothes were ripped, she was covered in blood and gashes almost every where on her body, her expression dead. She looked like a zombie.

He wasn’t in very good shape himself. His clothes were also ripped in places and he had some scratches of his own, but he wasn’t as bad as she was.

He didn’t know what had happened to them, how they got there–to that cave or mine or whatever. All he knew was that they had to find a way out. And they had to do it fast; he felt like there was something coming.

He was right. He heard an inhuman shriek echo from behind them. He glanced back, catching sight of a shadow nearing the corner. He saw two options: they could run or they could hide.

He told Jess to keep going and started to jog a bit ahead of her, hoping she could clench her teeth through the pain long enough to keep up.

He should have realized that, even if she had done that, her body was in no condition to run. In seconds, a humanoid creature was on her.

She screamed and shook her head, weakly thrashed her limbs, but there was no way to escape– _it_ was too strong. The thing stuck two long fingers deep into her mouth and pulled down until her skin stretched and ripped. Then it grabbed onto her jaw and yanked it off.

“No!” Matt cried. He felt so guilty, so ashamed. He should have known better. He should have hidden.

_He should have hidden._

When Matt woke up, he was covered in sweat. His hair, his clothes–even his pillow–were damp. He took a deep, shaky breath, and glanced over at the girl lying next to him.

She looked peaceful. Her blonde hair spilled out around her, the moonlight making her bare skin glow. Matt lifted the blankets and searched her nude body, but found no scars. No blood or open wounds–she was fine. Completely uninjured. It was just a nightmare.

Relief filled him and he slid closer to her, carefully wrapping his arms around her. She shifted slightly and let out a quiet hum, but did not wake up. Matt leaned down to plant a quick kiss on her still-intact jaw before finally settling back to sleep.


End file.
